


Snuffed Out

by GrapieBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dark!Link, Malice - Freeform, ancient armor corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: That armor is made out Guardian parts, the same Guardians Ganon so easily took control of.





	Snuffed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beautiful art work found at [ http://lightingupthereef.tumblr.com/image/161040501141 ] by lightingupthereef
> 
> Prompted by the question "What if Link’s Ancient Armor could get corrupted?” I had to write something.

Robbie had given him fair warning. Had remined him time and time again as he saved up Guardian parts for the equipment he really wanted to get.

The day he was finally able to get the full set of Ancient Armor was also that last time he got a warning. He would never see Robbie again.

“Now, Link, I know I’ve told you this before, but I must reiterate-“

“I remember Robbie, you’ve only told me every time I’ve asked about this armor.”

Link could practically feel Robbie’s frown as he undid his ponytail and slipped the helmet in place, pulling the strap tight. Despite the lip of the helmet covering his eyes entirely, he had no issue seeing around him. What he had initially thought were jewels dotting the helm turned out to be something more like eye holes that fish bowled out, giving him the same range of vision as he would without.

“Well, what do you think, link?”

He walked around the small room of Robbie’s work shop, lapping it twice. It was bulky, but not heavy.

He stretched his arms over his head, touched his toes, crouched. It moved with him nearly as well as his Sheikah armor did.

Standing, he turns back to Robbie and gives him a small grin.

“It’s perfect. It’s honestly a shame I didn’t collect the parts for it sooner. You said it should cut damage taken from a Guardian considerably, right?”

“In theory, yes. This is the only set of this armor that was made since before the Calamity and I was not present to see the tested effects of the last set.”

“I’ll take copious mental notes for you then.” Link said, gathering his equipment up once more, making his way to the door.

“In all seriousness though Link, please be careful. That armor is made out Guardian parts, the same Guardians Ganon so easily took control of. Just, promise me you’ll be careful with it, ok?” Robbie said, an edge of fear in his voice.

“I know Robbie, I promise I’ll be careful.” He said this with a wave of his hand and he was gone.

\----------------------

As Link worked his way through the mess of Guardians that had entangled themselves in Hyrule Castle, he thought again about how much of a shame it was that he hadn’t gotten this armor sooner.

It truly was remarkable. It wore with similar defenses to some of his sturdier, heavier armor, but if felt like a second skin. The added benefit of it defending against Ancient Technology had Link smiling to himself as he dove head first, time and time again, at Guardians that would have once sent him running.

So caught up was he in his quest to find his way to the Sanctum, to wade his way through the wreckage of the castle, he did not notice the rise of a burning, angry red moon in the sky.

It’s only when the sky turns colors similar to blood and veins that he realizes he is in danger.

The Blood Moon Rises.  Zelda’s voice, normally so calm as she reminds him of what this event means for his journey, cries out to him in terror.

_Link, Link, you have to take that armor off no-_

But it’s too late.

Her words are lost to him as his flesh, his bones, the very fibers of his being, are burned by pure rage.

His eyes snap shut against the heat of the armor, once like a second skin now becoming his only skin, as it eats at him. His blood pumps hot, too hot, through his heart. Agony could not begin to describe what this felt like. All-encompassing and visceral, the Malice that infected his armor consumed him, body, mind, and soul. If he had a voice, he would have cried out in pain. But even that has already been taken from him.

As soon as it had started, it was done.

Where once stood the Hero, now stood an empty shell, animated only by the black, blue, and red armor that encased it.

The shell’s mouth turned upward into a smirk and, on shaking legs, it makes its way from the castle and out to the world.

The Princess’ voice falls on burnt and deaf ears.

In an instant, the Light of Hyrule had been snuffed out once more.


End file.
